


Finding Out Secrets

by MakeAnImpactOnYou



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Caleb Danvers - Freeform, Chase Collins - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Pogue Perry - Freeform, Reid Garwin - Freeform, Sons of Ipswich, Tyler Simms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeAnImpactOnYou/pseuds/MakeAnImpactOnYou
Summary: Blair Salvatore thought she was just moving to a new state, new town, and new prestigious school. What she didn't expect was to find a group of boys similar to her. They would then help her uncover her past while she protects their future from a man who shouldn't be alive.*I do NOT own any of The Covenant characters. Only my own!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

            I had arrived to the bonfire on the beach. Everyone was dancing and drinking, having a good time. I was told that it was the last summer party before classes started for the school year at Spencer Academy in Ipswich. I just moved here a couple weeks ago from Kansas and it was such as big change. Spencer’s was in the middle of a large wooded area. You’d have to drive for thirty minutes to get to an actual store with groceries and a pharmacy. The only thing near that was _the_ place to hang out was a bar and an oldies diner.

            “There you are!” I heard behind me. I turned and saw Kate with a drink in her hand. She gave me a quick hug and turned to a blonde haired girl behind her. “This is Sarah!” I shook Sarah’s hand and we said hello. We moved closer to the bonfire to warm up, but I noticed Kate was looking where the cars were parked.

            “Looking for someone?” I asked as I rubbed my hands together to generate warmth.

            “Their here,” she said with a grin forming on her face. Sarah and I looked to where she was looking and then Sarah got that same look on her face. I looked back over and saw four figures walking towards us. Guys and girls were hollering at them, cheering for them. So they were the big guys on campus. One with shoulder length light brown hair walked straight to Kate and gave her a big kiss in front of everyone. The tall tan, short black haired guy came up and kissed Sarah both on the lips and her forehead. The other two guys just stood behind them waiting for the moment to pass.

            “Who’s this?” Kate’s guy asked pointing to me.

            “I’m Blair Salvatore,” I said extending my hand.

            “Pogue Perry,” he said shaking my hand.

            “Caleb Danvers,” Sarah’s guy said shaking my hand.

            “I’m Tyler Simms,” one of the other friends stepped up and shook my hand. He seemed nervous. His dark brown hair was messy and kind of spiked up. Then the last guy stepped up and took my hand.

            “Garwin. Reid Garwin.” He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it. _What a flirt_. He had golden platinum blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. “You know, Blair was my grandmother’s name. You kind of remind me of her,” he said checking me out up and down and giving me a smirk. I looked at his friends and they just rolled their eyes at him.

            “Do you use that pick up line on every girl or am I just special?” I said. He looked at me like he was surprised that I had a comeback.

            “Oh definitely special,” he said continuing his flirtation.

            “Oh why do you say that?”

            “I guess you’ll have to find out,” he said finally letting go of my hand.

            “I might just have to,” I said looking at him. He smirked at me again and I just knew that my time here in Ipswich was going to be really interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

            Music blared all around. I had just been introduced to four very attractive men, obviously two that I knew of were taken but they were attractive. I was chit chatting with Kate while Pogue was talking to his friends.

            “Hey there cutie,” I heard behind me. I turned around and saw a tall curly haired guy looking down at me.

            “Um… Hello?”

            “Who’s this babe?” a red headed chick said coming up and wrapping her arms around the guy. “You’re the girl that transferred from some public school out in the middle of no where!” she said snobbishly. Well I do want to punch her in the face.

            “Back off Kate,” Caleb said coming to my rescue, which I didn’t really need but I didn’t mind.

            “Why don’t you?” Kate’s boyfriend, I’m assuming, said to Caleb.

            “Aaron,” Caleb said to him. Aaron then pushed Caleb in which Caleb did the same back to him. Suddenly, someone new randomly slipped in between them and stopped the fight that was about to begin.

            “Whoa there,” he said to him.

            “These posers make me want to puke,” one of Aaron’s friends said laughing.

            “Is that so?” Reid said all bad boy like. Caleb pushed him back trying to calm him down. Aaron’s friend suddenly puked all over Aaron’s back.

            “Oh that’s gross,” I said turning away from the sight of the vomit. If things weren’t already going down hill the DJ stopped the music and started to yell.

            “Guys! Dell just called, the cops are on their way!” Everyone scattered. They were running back up the hill to where everyone was parking their cars. I walked along side Kate not really sure what to do. The group and the new guy that had jumped in between Aaron and Caleb were just taking their time getting to their cars.

            “That guys puking came at the right time,” he said as we were walking.

            “Didn’t it though,” Reid said to Tyler laughing. Caleb sent a stern gaze to them but continued walking.

            “I’m Chase,” he said extending his hand for quick handshakes. I looked at him and he has this really adorable smile. “Hey, you’re new here aren’t you?! You were at the orientation,”

            “Yes I am, I’m Blair,” I smiled at him.

            “How’s everyone getting home?” Pogue asked once we approached the cars.

            “Sarah brought us,” Kate said to him. “I think I’m going to call it a night. I’ll call you when I get home,” she whispered to Pogue. I could tell they really cared about each other. They gave each other a peck quickly and Kate started walking with Sarah.

            “Mind if I catch a ride back to the dorms?” Chase asked Sarah. She shook her head and they started to walk to a silver Volkswagen.

            “What about you Blair?” Pogue asked running his hands through his long hair.

            “I got my bike.” I gestured to my bike that was just a couple feet away.

            “That’s yours?” he said completely surprised. He looked at it in aw.

            “Yepp. It’s my very own Pegassi Basi 801,” I said taking my keys out of my pocket.

            “That’s so sick!” he said without taking his eyes off it. I laughed. It looks like he likes bikes like me.

            “Let’s go Pogue!” Caleb shouted from the car. The boys were all riding in an SUV. Pogue nodded at me and I walked to my bike. I grabbed my helmet and was about to start my bike.

            “I can’t get my car to start!” Sarah shouted from her car. At the point everyone could hear the sirens from the police cars. There were multiple cop cars headed our way. The boys had already gotten in their car.

            “Jump in with us!” Caleb shouted to her.

            “I can’t just leave my car here!” she shouted back.

            “I got it!” I shouted walking to Sarah’s car. I lifted the hood and looked at the engine. I ran my hands over the engine, hoping that my powers would work. I made sure that it looked like I actually was doing something. I faked being under the hood for a couple more seconds before closing the hood of her car. “Give it a try now,” I said to her. She turned the key in the ignition and the engine purred. Sarah smiled at me in thanks and I smiled back at her.

            “Now get going!” Kate shouted from the car. I nodded and hopped onto my bike and everyone drove off into different directions. I wasn’t headed back to the dorms right away. The night was still young and there were woods for miles. I could practice my powers out here without anyone finding out.  

           As long as no one found out, I’m good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

            “Knock knock!” I heard my door creak open and footsteps entering my room. _Maybe if I pretend I’m still asleep, they will go away._ Bright light hit my face making me jump a little. I let out a groan and covered my face with the comforter.

            “Come on! Rise and shine! It’s your first day!” I heard Kate’s voice from outside the covers.

            “No!” I said like a child. “I’m tired.” That was my fault. I stayed out really late practicing out in the woods draining myself. I didn’t know why I had these powers but I had them for some reason. If I didn’t use them at all, I would get irritated and restless, and then the powers would control me. So I decided that I would practice controlling them.

            “Well that’s your fault. You didn’t back till real late. Did you meet someone interesting?” Sarah asked sitting on the side of me. _I forgot I had roommates._

            “No, I got lost,” I lied. I sat up removing the covers off my face. “Can’t I have my first day tomorrow?”

            “Nope! Come on. We are meeting the boys in the cafeteria,” Sarah said pulling me off the bed. I stumbled before getting a hold of myself. When I was tired I would get really clumsy.

            “Boys? The ones from last night? Your boyfriends?” I asked still waking myself up. I looked over at the girls. They were already in their uniforms. Down side of Spencer’s is that we are required to wear a uniform. I looked at their faces that were in nodding. “Wow, they didn’t think I was weird?” I said out loud.

            “Of course not! Pogue thought you were really cute,” Kate said to me.

            “Ah! They see me as a twelve year old.” They laughed and I started to get myself ready. I put on the navy blue and khaki uniform. I looked in the full-length mirror and just stared at myself.

            “You look adorable!” Sarah said coming up from behind me.

            “How the hell do you wear this?” I asked looking at the disgusting outfit.

            “Because we have to,” Kate answered.

            “But it’s so-” I started.

            “I know,” Kate answered.

            “And it’s-”

            “I know,” she answered again.

            “Bleck!” Sarah and Kate laughed at me. I finished getting ready and threw on some makeup on. I grabbed my bag before heading to the cafeteria for breakfast.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            We had walked from the dorm building to the cafeteria, which was closer to the school building. The cafeteria was massive filled with many tables and different areas filled with different foods. It was like a buffet style so everyone could pick and choose what they wanted.

            I followed Kate and Sarah like a little puppy to get some breakfast. _I definitely wasn’t in Kansas anymore._ They lead me to a table where the boys already were. They were sitting and whispering to each other about something, but gained their composure when they saw us.

            “Morning ladies,” Tyler said speaking up from the group. “Nice to see you again, Blair.”

            “Morning,” I said waving. He gestured to the seat between him and Reid. Kate and Sarah had already taken their seats next to their boyfriends. _They won’t bite._ I placed my tray on the table and sat down as they all stared at me.

            “So tell us more about you babe,” Reid said to me sliding me an unopened water bottle.

            “Don’t call me babe,” I stated.

            “Back off, Reid,” Tyler said smacking Reid on his back. I looked over at Reid who gave me a smirk like from last night. “Where are you from?” Tyler asked me.

            “Wichita, Kansas,” I said to him. I popped a tater tot in my mouth eating as quick as I could.

            “How are you liking Ipswich so far?” Pogue asked looking at me weirdly.

            “Its lovely, from what I’ve seen. I haven’t had time to explore much,” I truthfully answered. It was weird to be the center of attention especially with people I barely knew. Something seemed familiar about Pogue as I kept looking at him. I couldn’t figure out what it was but it was there.

            “We will have to show you around. Why not after classes today?” Caleb chimed in. Sarah nodded in agreement. Everyone was being friendly; I didn’t want to be rude. Plus, I had nothing better to do.

            “Sure, why not.”

            “What were you doing in the middle of the woods last night after the party?” Reid blurted. “Take note I didn’t say babe at the end of that,” he added.

_How the hell did he know I was out there?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

            I sat there in silence. _What exactly did he see? What didn’t he see? What does he know?_

“I got lost getting back to the dorms. So I stopped to figure out where I was.” I took a sip of water and looked at him like it was no big deal. “Why? What were you doing out there?”

            “Just dropping Pogue and I off,” Caleb quickly answered. Looks were exchanged between Reid and him. Almost a tension between them.

            “You guys don’t live in the dorms?” I asked confused.

            “No, I stay with my mother and help her around the house,” Caleb answered.

            “I stay at my house,” Pogue chimed in. The bell rang and that was our cue to get to class. That’s when it hit me. It’s the first day of school and I’m extremely nervous!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            Tyler, being the biggest sweetheart I know, showed me where my first class was. Unfortunately, I didn’t have my first class with any of them. I just met them, but they were already my comfort zones. _Good going, Blair._ I looked at all the students picking their seats. The room was seat up like a really fancy lecture hall. I didn’t expect anything less. The school cost a fortune and looked the part too.

            “Well look who I have the honor of having my first class with!” I heard. I looked to my side and saw a familiar face.

            “Hey!” I said a little too excited. I brought it down a couple notches and just gave him a smile.

            “Shall we sit together?” he asked with a small chuckle. I nodded my head and gestured for him to lead the way. He picked a row and our seats. I slide next to him and got myself situated.

            “So, what did you think of the party?” I asked making conversation.

            “It was good for what it was, but got a little intense in the end,” he answered. The professor had entered and started writing on the chalkboard. “Do you want to meet up at lunch?” he whispered to me.

            “Yeah, I’m down for that,” I whispered back.

            “Welcome back students! Summer is over and it’s time to learn,” the professor announced.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            Classes were boring. It was the usual, going through the whole getting to know the class and what we will be learning through out the year. Other than my first class with Chase, I was one my own for the rest of my classes until lunch. Chase told me he had a free period before lunch so I should just find him in the cafeteria. I tried my best not to look like a new student but it obviously wasn’t working out. I finally found my way to the cafeteria and laid eyes on Chase. I started to head towards him but someone stepped in front of me.

            “Reid?” I said looking up at the tall blonde. He had a smirk on his face like this was his master plan.

            “Where are you off to?” he asked. His eye contacted changed to everyone around me. There were a bunch of girls giggling and waved at him, like he was Harry Styles. He gave them the classic head nod and a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked back at him.

            “I’m going to have lunch with a new friend,” I said to him. His head snapped back to me.

            “A new friend?” he asked almost concerned.

            “Yes, I have gotten to know people. You do that when you want to make friends in a new place,” I answered.

            “Sassy. I like it,” he replied. _Was he flirting? Well there are a bunch of girls flaunting over him. So most likely yes._

            “Do you mind? I don’t want to keep him waiting.” I gestured for him to move and he dramatically moved out of the way. “You’re a prince,” I said walking away from him. I placed my bag on the table in front of Chase, getting his attention.

            “Hey! How has your first day been so far?” he asked shutting his book.

            “It’s been boring. Nothing special except getting lost,” I laughed. “What about you?” I asked.

            “Mostly boring, but I’ve switched schools so many times, I’m just used to this whole thing,” he said. “Let’s get some food.”

            “That must suck, changing schools and all,” I said getting up from my seat. We started to head to the food line. “Do you move because of your parent’s job?” His smile faded away and he got real quiet. _Shit, I said something wrong._

            “My parent’s died when I was young. I’ve just moved a lot because of my foster families, but I turned eighteen in February so I get to be on my own now.”

            “I’m so sorry,” I placed my hand on his shoulder. I didn’t know what to do. “At least you’re an adult. You can do adult things,” I said trying to bring his mood up.

            “You don’t want to adult. Adultings hard,” he said with a laugh.

            We got our food and headed back to our table. He started to tell me about how he was a swimmer and how much he loved how it felt. He had this charm about him, along with a dorkiness. It just made him adorable and attractive almost. I had a feeling that I was being watched. I turned a little and saw Reid, Kate, Sarah, and everyone else in the group looking at me. I gave them a small smile. They each had different expressions on their faces. I looked at Pogue. He looked almost angry and confused. I didn’t know why he looked so angry but I knew it wasn’t a good thing. I could feel it in my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

            After, classes, I walked with the girls back to our dorm. We changed out of our uniforms into something for comfortable and normal to go out in. I changed into a light pair of jeans, a plan black v- neck shirt, combat boots and threw on my leather jacket. We waited outside for the boys to pick us up.

            “How was your first day?” Caleb asked as we all piled into Tyler’s Hummer H2. I for some reason thought it was an SUV at the bonfire party. I blame it on the night an not being able to see.

            “It was interesting, I guess. It’s school. Nothing I haven’t done before,” I said with a small laugh. I realized that there were only five seats in the Hummer. “Are we all going to fit?” I asked looking at Tyler who was in the drivers seat.

            “Pogue and Kate are taking his bike,” he answered. “Now we are just waiting for Reid to get his ass here,” he answered looking in his rearview mirror.

            “What would you like to do?” Sarah asked turning to me. She was in the middle of Caleb and I.

            “I don’t know. I don’t know Ipswich,” I laughed. “You show me what you think I should see,” I answered after thinking about.

            “I have an idea. Then after we can get some stuff from the store and head back for dinner,” Caleb answered. We all nodded in agreement.

            “Let’s get this show on the road!” Reid said entering the car. He took his seat next to Tyler and turned and looked at me. “Looking hot,” he said winking at me.

            “Looking like a player,” I said to him. He gave me a smirk and turned around. We drove around through back roads seeing landmarks from during the Salem Witch trials times. Caleb and the rest of the boys were giving a little history of the place. It seemed like they were holding back. They gave each other looks like they were communicating secretly. I didn’t think more of it because they probably didn’t want to come off as huge nerds.

            “So that’s a little of our small town,” Reid said as started heading towards the grocery store. “Whatcha think of it?” he asked turning back around facing me.

            “It’s beautiful and it has a fascinating history,” I answered looking out the window. It was like we were driving through a national park.

            “Ipswich is the best,” Tyler answered.

            “It’s no Wichita, but I can definitely get used to living here,” I answered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            “Hey cutie,” Reid said coming up from behind me.

            “Hi player,” I answered. I continued to walk through the aisle looking from laundry detergent.

            “You know, I still don’t know much about you,” he said stuffing his hands into his pockets. His hair was messy, like this morning.

            “Well, all you have to do is just ask,” I answered. I guess I had a confused look on my face because then he asked this question.

            “What are you looking for?”

            “I’m looking for detergent,” I answered giving up on frustration. He let out a small chuckle and turned around.

            “That would be on the other side of the store,” he answered. I rolled my eyes and started to follow him. _Good going, Blair._ “So, not for my real question.”

            “Yes?” I was almost afraid of what he was going to ask me. It could be more questions like this morning?

            “Why are you really in Ipswich?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

            “Reid, do you know something about me, that I don’t?” I asked as we walked to the other side of the store.

            “Now why would you ask that?” he asked still walking next to me. I stopped walking and turned to look at him.

            “I moved to Ipswich because I was alone and I got into a school that lets me live on campus.” I wasn’t lying, exactly. “Is that what you want to hear?” I asked picking up my pace a little. He wasn’t struggling to keep up with me.

            “That’s all I wanted to know,” he answered. “Just keep straight and you’ll hit the detergent isle,” he said then sharply turned away from me. I watched him walk through the clothing isles. _What’s his deal?_

            I found my way to the isle I needed. He didn’t steer me wrong which is a plus thing. I can’t trust people like that. _Tide, Tide, Tide? Where is the damn Tide?!_ I looked through the isle. Couldn’t find it. I looked up and saw it at the top of the shelving unit.

            “Really?” I said out loud. There was no way I could reach it all the way up there. I looked at the time on my phone and I was taking too much time trying to get this detergent. _You got two options. Either get it or leave._ I made sure there was no one coming into the isle. Okay, time to quickly use my powers.

            I swung my fingers as if I was telling the Tide to come down by itself. It tipped over and I caught it before it could crash to the ground. I checked to make sure no one saw that again and started to rush out the aisle. There was a pounding that entered into my head like someone was trying to get out. I slowed down from the pain causing me to get a little dizzy.

            “Hey are you okay?”

            “Yeah, I’m fine,” I said thinking I was talking to an employee.

            “You don’t look fine, Blair,” he said. _He knows my name._ I turned my head and saw my new friend Chase looking down at me.

            “I’m fine, Chase. Just a little headache,” I answered picking myself up into a not slumped position. “What are you doing here?” I asked changing the subject.

            “Getting the essentials!” he said with an adorable smile pointing to his hands with his head.

            “Found her!” I looked over and saw Kate coming up to me. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you. We thought you got lost,” she said standing across from me. “Hey, Chase!” she said acknowledging him that he was there.

            “Kate,” he answered with a little tip in his head.

            “We were about to leave. Are you ready to go?” she asked with the biggest smile on her face. I raised my eyebrow at her but she continued to smile at me.

            “I’m ready,” I answered.

            “I’ll walk with you,” Chase said. I nodded my head and we walked to the registers where we met up with the rest of the group. I paid for stuff and we all walked out as a group. I walked behind the group and walked Chase to his car. He gave me a quick hug and we said our goodbyes. I walked back to the group, as each one of them was giving me a different look.

            “What?” I asked feeling my cheeks start to turn a little pink.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

            They all just stared at me. The expression on each one of their faces was different. Tyler was just looking at me, Pogue had a pissed look, Kate was grinning like a mad man, Sarah was gushing, and Reid looked as if he was annoyed.

            “You two are adorable together,” Kate squealed. Sarah nodded in agreement.

            “What are you talking about?” I asked confused. Sarah raised her brow like I didn’t know. “Chase?” I asked pointing to myself. They nodded quickly in excitement.

            “No you and the detergent,” Reid sarcastically added. I shot him a look in which he responded with rolling his eyes.

            “Chase and I are just friends,” I said turning back to Kate and Sarah. “Nothing going on between us,” I added. “We should get going now.” Pogue agreed with me and we headed back to the dorm.

            The boys helped us with our groceries and we all hung out in the dorm. We ordered pizza once it was around dinner time and Caleb insisted in paying for all of us. I felt a little guilty for him paying for me so I slipped some money to Sarah, who would slip it into Caleb’s wallet later when he wasn’t looking. I watched how the group acted with one another. They were very close, like family, especially the boys. They were like brothers. It was so obvious. They would treat Sarah and Kate like they were family also. Like sister in laws.

            They were a family. I wonder what that’s like….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            The library was massive. It was like the one in Beauty and the Beast, except, it was all real. Books upon books filled the three story building. I had already spent about three hours in here just studying. I told myself once I finish all my homework for the week, I would let myself wander and find books I liked. It was quiet and very old fashioned. There was a history to the building that was kept even through all the renovations. It was a masterpiece.

            I wandered around, taking in every book that was on the shelves. I was still in the non-fiction section. I made my way through the each time period and found a gigantic section on the witch trails here in Massachusetts, that linked to the others in Europe. I pulled a book out that just said, _Ipswich_ on it. I sat on the stool and cracked it opened to a random page.

            _The Sons of Ipswich._

            There were fours names that were familiar. Danvers. Perry. Sims. Garwin.

            _Now isn’t that interesting._

            I read on. They were accused in the witch trials when they came over on the Mayflower. Then, the book started talking about curses and spells that were used in that time and people somehow linked them to these four families. Actually five. There were many mentions of the Putnam family, but then the last of the line died and there was only four left, until they left town and were never heard from or seen again.

            _And the plot thickens!_

            “I found her!” Someone shouted. The room filled with many sshhhhs and shushes. I looked up and saw my blonde and brunette roommates walking towards me.

            “This is a library, you know?” I whispered to them as the leaded against he window seal. They giggled to themselves and dropped their book bags on the floor.

            “What are you reading?” Kate asked as she looked down at the book.

            “It’s about Ipswich and there is a mention of the Sons of Ipswich. Are they ancestors to the boys?” I asked not holding back my curiosity. Sarah and Kate exchanged looks like they have been here before. Maybe they’ve been asked this a lot?

            “Their ancestors were one of the found families here. The book goes on about magic and witchcraft. It’s all mumbo jumbo,” Sarah jumped in before Kate could answer. “I read the same book when I first moved here and I asked the boys and they just said it was there to sell the book. Nothing true.”

            “It should be in the fiction section to be honest,” Kate laughed. “Come on, let’s go get something eat,” she said picking her bag up. “My treat!”

            “Wait, last question, I must know the answer to!” I said before she could leave. She stopped and nodded at me. “Is the Putnam family still around or was that a fake?” I asked. Sarah shrugged her shoulders and looked at Kate with me. Kate looked as if she were trying to remember something but ended up shaking her head.

            “I can’t remember anything about a Putnam family,” she answered. I nodded with slight satisfaction. “We’ll meet you outside,” she said as she walked away with Sarah. I nodded so she knew I heard her.

            Something felt off about their answers. They weren’t being one hundred percent truthful. Then it could just be family drama. Who knows?

            I packed up my things and put the book back where I found it. I started to walk away but had a tug in my stomach to want to read it more. I rushed back and grabbed it. I checked it out and placed it in my backpack before heading out to meet up with Kate and Sarah.

            There was something in me that wanted to know more. If I couldn’t find out from Kate and Sarah then I would do my own research.

_There has got to be more…. The plot must thicken!_

_….. Blair you’re a dork. No wonder you have no friends._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

            I sat in class, waiting for the bell to ring. I stared at the clock, zoning out what was going on in class. The gang was sitting in the row in front of me and Chase was sitting in the row on the other side of the aisle. I stared at the clock and watched the seconds pass by.

            “Blair?” I heard in the distance.

            “Hmmm?” I answered, turning my head. Everyone in the room was staring at me as I looked confused.

            “Would you like me to repeat the question?” Mr. Rudd asked folding his arms.

            “Yes please,” I said feeling my cheeks turn red and hot.

            “I am asking everyone what their parents names are. Pogue just went now it is your turn.” I started to shake. I knew where this was going and I didn’t want to say. “What are your parents names?” I froze. There was a moment of silence before Mr. Rudd asked again. “Their names?”

            “Right their names, I um….”

            “Any day now Miss Blair,” Mr. Rudd said in a testy voice.

            “I don’t have parents!” I blurted. I felt everyone’s eyes on me. I was red as tomato. No one was saying anything, a pen could drop and it would sound like a crash. I started to fidget in my seat. _I guess I should say something._ “I don’t have parents,” I said. _You already said that stupid._

“Of course you have parents,” Mr. Rudd scoffed.

            “No… I don’t.” I tried to hide the shakiness in my voice.

            “How?” I heard someone ask from the crowd of eyes looking straight at me.

            “I was given up for adoption and never got adopted,” I said as I looked down at my hands. “So to sum it all up. Blair has no parents.” My heart was racing and I needed to get out, away from everyone. “Mr. Rudd, I have a doctors appointment I need to go to.”

            “Do you have a signed note?” he asked awkwardly like he didn’t know what to say to me. I placed my hand in my notebook and I thought of a note. The force left my hand, producing a headache for me. I stood up and pulled the piece of paper out. I gathered my stuff as quick as I could and practically ran down the stairs. I handed him the note and pushed through the door and ran to my room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            _It’s time to change schools. Now I’m going to be the freak of the school and I can’t be that again. So I don’t have parents, lots of people don’t have parents or a parent. Can I just go far, far, far, away and die? That sounds perfect._

_Knock, knock._ “Hey Blair, can I come in?” I heard at the door. “It’s Reid.” I went to the door, but hesitated to open it for a second. “You don’t have to open the door but just wanted to say that, Mr. Rudd shouldn’t have done that to you. That’s your personal life and no one should have to know that unless you want them to.” He went silent after saying that.

            I swung the door open and said, “Since when does the Player have a sweet side?”

            “It only comes out when I need the door opened,” he coyly stated. A smirk crept onto his face as a smile crept onto mine. “May I come in?” he asked sweetly. I stepped out of the way and gestured with my head for him to come in. “Are you okay?” he asked taking a seat at my desk. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

            “I’m fine. I just was caught off guard.” I made my way to my bed and collapsed on it as attractively as I could, which was probably not that attractive. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” I asked looking at the clock.

            “I like to live dangerously,” he answered placing his hands behind his head.

            “Oh yeah, because skipping class is so dangerous,” I joked.

            “Do you mind me asking you something?” Reid asked. I nodded my head. His forehead wrinkled like he was thinking about how to ask me his question. His eyes still shined bright blue. “How do you go here if you don’t have parents?” He looked up at me like he genuinely wanted to know but then his expression changed to like he was scared that he said the wrong thing.

            “I just did really well in school and I was able to get a scholarship here because of my grades. And as soon as I find a job, I’ll be able to get emancipated from the state and take care of myself.” I looked at him who looked confused almost.

            “So you’re a nerd?” he teased.

            “Yes, I’m a nerd.” He laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him.

            “And I’m a player?” he asked.

            “Oh definitely a player,” I teased this time.

            “As long as I’m just your player.” That almost came out really, really cute.

            “Oh you’ll have to get in line, Player,” I gloated in a joking manner.

            “Is that so?” he laughed. He took a pillow from my bed and threw it at me in which I squealed. I threw it back at him resulting in a really adorable laugh escaping from him.

            “Thanks for coming over,” I said quietly.

            “Anything for my friends,” he replied quietly too. We looked at each other in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable. It was almost comfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

            We sat at the table in a crowded bar. Apparently Nicky’s was the place to be after a long week of classes. We had a couple bowls of fries on the table that everyone would pick at. It started to get a little hot in here with all the people filing into this place. The bar looked like any old bar, except it had this awesome jukebox in the back. The sound of balls hitting each other on the pool tables added an extra beat to whatever song was playing in the background but couldn’t really be heard. I watched as Reid and Tyler went and played pool with Aaron, I believe. He was the curly haired dude that hit on me at the bonfire party at the beach. They had been betting money, which I knew that it was going to turn bad soon. Caleb and Pogue had made their way to the foosball table that was close to a few arcade games. Within the crowd, I saw a familiar face, making his way towards me.

            “Fancy seeing you here,” I said to Chase as he stood over me. He extended his arms out waiting for me to hug him, which I did. There was never any harm in giving someone a hug… most the time.

            “Just here for a spot of tea,” he replied in a really bad British accent. We both laughed and I offered for him to seat with the girls and I. He accepted and we started to chit chat.

            “So Chase, how are you finding Spencer’s?” Kate asked looking at him with slightly dreamy eyes. It was kind of weird because she is with Pogue but then again, she could just be looking at him and I’m reading too much into it.

            “It’s good. I’m planning on going out for the swim team,” he replied. I slid some fries over to him and he popped one into his mouth.

            “Really? Our boys are on the team,” Sarah said excitedly.

            “What’s your specialty?” I asked. I knew little about swimming but I also wasn’t really fond of swimming.

            “Freestyle,” he answered.

            “Are you any good?” I asked taking a sip of my coke.

            “Why don’t you come to the try outs and find out for yourself,” he flirted. I raised my eyebrow at him and glanced at the girls. They had that look on their face when they know someone is flirting with their friend. It’s a girl thing.

            “Maybe, if I’m not busy or something,” I replied coyly. He chuckled and looked at me. Suddenly, there was this feeling of force in my chest. My breathing increased in pace. My head had the pounding of a thousand drums within it. As fast as it came, it left. I looked over at the girls and Chase who were in deep conversation to notice my discomfort. I shook it off and decided that it was probably nothing major. I probably was tired from classes and just stressed. I looked over to my side and saw that Chase had gotten up and made his way to Caleb and Pogue.

            “What happened?” I asked confused.

            “What do you mean?” Sarah asked.

            “Well, we originally had four guys over here and they left. Then Chase came along and he is now playing with the guys.” I pointed over to Reid and Tyler who were in a very heated game of pool. I rolled my eyes as Reid got a glimpse of me looking at him, which resulted in a smirk plastered all over his face.

            “That’s just what happens. The boys go play and we girls watch,” Kate answered laying backing into her wooden chair. I looked all around the hazy bar, which had accumulated some smoke from the food and people smoking in the doorways.

            I shook my head at her and a mischievous smile crept onto my face. “Not this chick,” I said. I shot up from my seat and grabbed a quarter from my wallet. “Watch and learn ladies,” I said walking to the glorious jukebox. _Time to get this party started!_

            I slid the quarter in and hit a couple buttons and the music blared throughout the bar. _I do love rock and roll._

            I danced my way back to Kate and Sarah as everyone started to cheer and sing along to the famous “I Love Rock n Roll” by Joan Jett. I slid off my leather jacket and threw it onto my chair. It was time to let loose.

            “What are you going to do now?” Kate asked pulling me closer so I could hear her. I grabbed both her and Sarah’s hand and dragged them to where everyone else was dancing.

            “Stay here,” I said. I maneuvered through the crowd to Caleb and Pogue and took their hands in mind and dragged them to their lovely ladies. They started to dance with each other, which meant I had two down, and three to go. I hadn’t really thought that far in this thing but I guess we will see what will happen. I made my way over to the pool tables. “Hello boys,” I said with smile. “Anyone care to dance with me?” I asked looking at Reid and Tyler. Reid licked his lips like he was considering it. He cocked his eyebrow up like he was waiting for me to drag him to the floor with me. I looked over at Tyler who almost looked nervous. I knew he wasn’t much of a dancer.

            “Back off, Blair,” Aaron chimed in. My gaze turned to his frustrated face. “We got a game to finish,” he said, glaring at both Tyler and Reid.

            “Didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll just go ask Chase,” I said shrugging my shoulders. Just then Reid’s face changed into jealousy. Not sure why but it did. “Bye boys,” I said leaving them to their game and testosterone. My final stop was Chase, who looked like he was enjoying seeing the tipsy people dance.

            “You’re not gonna reject me, are you?” I asked. He laughed, taking my hand and led me to the dance floor. I was face to face with him just dancing. His hands gripped my waist as he followed along to the music. He had his dorky smile on his face. We didn’t talk at all, we just danced the whole time.

            The music stopped and everyone cheered, but I heard the yelling. I looked over and saw Reid and Aaron pushing each other. Tyler was about to get into with one of Aaron’s friend. I looked over at Caleb who had signaled Pogue and they made their way to the boys.

            _Well, shit’s gonna happen… I’ll go with them._

            So, I followed the two to the fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

            I tried to push my way though people, but everyone was getting in the way. By the time I got to the back door, Aaron and his group were walking back in along with Nicky, I walked out to see Reid and Tyler walking away from both Caleb and Pogue. Everyone looked pissed. I noticed a little blood dripping from Reid’s neck. I looked back at Pogue who was holding onto Caleb.

            “Everything good?” I asked looking at Pogue.

            “It’ll pass,” he said to me. I knew that was my cue that none of this was my business and that I should stop asking. I started to go back into the bar when the pounding in my head returned, but it wasn’t going away like it usually does. It started to grow. My head was going to explode. I could feel it. The earth started to shake beneath me, making me lose my balance.

I remember closing my eyes, and not being able to get them open again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There were whispers all around me. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. The whispers grew louder and louder. Then I realized I knew those whispers. They were the boys. I started to panic and threw my eyes open, shooting myself up. My eyes readjusted to the dim lighting and the faces looking at me. I looked around taking in my surrounding. It was a massive room with a lot of antiques and paintings. It has almost a history to it.

“Are you okay, Blair?” Pogue asked. He placed his hands on my face and looked at me everywhere.

“I’m fine,” I said taking them off of me. “What happened?” I asked. Tyler handed me a cup of water and I took a sip of it. My mouth was so dry, that I had to drink more.

“You collapsed,” he replied. He took the cup out of my hand and continued to look at me up and down, making sure I was okay.

“I had a huge headache. Where are we?” I got on my feet, trying to walk off this migraine, but I fell back into the couch that I was on.

“We are at my house,” Pogue answered.

“Actually, it’s our house,” I heard behind me. It was a deep voice that was almost scary. I slowly turned around seeing an older version of Pogue, except there was something different in the eyes. Next to him was a woman, tall and slender. They both were very well dressed and looked as if they had just returned from somewhere out.

“Mom, dad, this is Blair. Blair these are my parents, Beatrice and Wayne Perry,” Pogue introduced. I looked at them with a small smile, not really sure what to say. “She collapsed so we brought her here,” he confessed.

I looked up at Beatrice, I mean Mrs. Perry and she had a shocking look on her face, like she had just seen a ghost. “I should go,” I said getting up, this time trying to keep my balance. The boys looked at Mr. Perry and I with confused looks. He looked at me like he was trying to figure out who I am.

“What’s your last name, Blair?” he asked inquisitively.

“Salvatore,” I replied.

“Age?”

“Sixteen,”

“Where are you from?”

“Wichita, Kansas,”

“What are your parent’s names?”

“Dad!” Pogue interrupted.

“I don’t have any. I never got adopted,” I answered truthfully. Mr. Perry’s face changed, like he was now concerned.

“How did you get the last name, Salvatore?”

“I gave it to myself. It kind of happened as a kid.” I nervously chuckled. He continued to stare at me, which was making me uncomfortable. “Do you mind if I use the bathroom?” I sweetly asked. Pogue pointed out the way and I quickly made my way there, shutting the door behind me. I splashed some water on my face and making myself look presentable. I never did well meeting parents. Any parents really. Once I thought it was a good amount of time to be in the bathroom, I returned to the living room. All eyes were on me as I entered. Everyone looked disturbed and surprised. No one spoke, so I did what I thought was best.

“I think I should leave,” I said heading to the large, double doors.

“Blair,” I heard from behind me. “I’m so sorry,” Pogue whispered. I turned around sharply, seeing a blue energy ball coming at me. I threw my hands up stopping it inches away from me. It was instinct, but then I noticed I exposed myself to everyone in the room. I took a deep sharp breath in and looked at everyone. I moved the energy ball closer in between my hands and extinguished it by closing my hands.

“Who are you?” Mr. Perry and I asked at the same time.

“You first,” I said looking at him and the others.

“We are the Sons of Ipswich,” Reid blurted. “How do you have powers?” he asked.

“I was born with them. I’ve been able to do this since I was a kid,” I answered.

“Is she the fifth family?” Tyler asked looking at Mr. Perry.

“No.” I turned at looked at Mrs. Perry standing behind me. “She’s our child and your sister, Pogue.”

_I think I’d like to collapse again._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

            I did what I thought was best. I ran. I flew out the door and ran into the woods surrounding the house. I could hear my name being called in the distance but it didn’t stop me. It was all too much. The cold night made me run even faster. I didn’t really know which way I was going or which way was home but I hoped that I would end up somewhere familiar, just to catch my breath. I don’t remember arriving back to the dorms, but I somehow made it. I stood outside in the cold, looking at the moonlight building. That’s when it all hit me.

            “They’re my blood?” Hearing myself say it made me sick to my stomach. It wasn’t true. It can’t be true. It made no sense. How? Why? They’re mistaken. Delusional! “It’s not true.” I repeated that over and over until it stuck. It made more sense than anything. I finally let myself into the building and shivered my way to my room. It was just as cold in the hallways as it was outside. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm.

            The hairs on my neck stood up. I felt a breeze. I slowly looked behind me over my shoulder making sure no one was there.

            “Boo!” I jumped, what seemed like a mile back away from the dark figure in front of me. My heart pounded like it was trying to escape my body and run. I took in some air and looked at my potential attacker.

            “Chase?!” I almost yelled. He started to laugh and walk towards me, opening his arms up to wrap around me. I swatted his hands away from me and moved away from him.

            “I’m so sorry, but that was so funny!” he laughed, trying again to come close to me.

            “Damn it! No stay away from me. You’re mean!” he laughed and gave me a pouty face which I couldn’t resist.

            “I’m sorry!” he said clearing his throat. “No I really am. I didn’t mean to give you a heart attack,” he said holding in the remaining laughter. He inched closer to me, hoping to hug me and I gave in. He wrapped his warm arms around me and held me close. I didn’t realize how much I needed that. “What happened to you? You left me by myself on the dance floor. That hurts you know,” he smirked. It took me a minute to realize what had happened earlier that night. We were at Nikki’s and Chase and I were dancing. Then Reid and Aaron were fighting and I followed the boys.

            “Oh! Right, sorry. I ended up not feeling good and the boys took me away from the bar so I could feel better,” I answered without revealing too much that had happened tonight. “I didn’t mean to leave you hanging, Chase,” I said looking up at him. His arms were still wrapped around me, providing me comfort. I honestly didn’t want him to let me go.

            “It’s okay. Are you feeling better?” I nodded in reply. He cracked a small smile on his face and loosened his grip around me. “Do you want to hang out for a bit? I know it’s late but we could continue the fun. I don’t have roommate if that helps any.”

            I thought about it. I knew that Sarah and Kate would either already be in the room or end up coming to the room asking questions about what had happened. Unless they already were told, which I wouldn’t be surprised. I didn’t want to deal with them right now. I didn’t know what I would have said to them anyways. “Sure,” I responded. He pulled away and took my hand in his. Once we reached his dorm, we sat in his bed and watched some TV. His shoulder touched mine but that’s all that touched. He didn’t try anything with me, though a little part of me thought he would. A commercial started to play and I had a question for him.

            “Do you ever think about your parents?” I blurted. I didn’t know how to ask it delicately. He seemed a little taken aback by my question. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

            “No, it’s okay,” he said running his hand through his hair. “I think about my adoptive parents. I miss them sometimes. I try not to. I sometimes wonder about my biological parents. You know, who were they? Why didn’t keep me? Did they want me?” I could relate to what he was saying. “I think everyone that was given up thinks about that,” he said taking ahold of my hand. I looked down at us holding hands. I didn’t know how to feel about it. It felt nice but… I don’t know.

            “Did something happen?” he asked after a few moments of silence. I lied and shook my head.

            “No, I just- I sometimes forget that I’m not alone. As sad as that sounds. Sometimes I forget that I’m not the only one,” I said trying to sound convincing. It was a terrible lie but Chase seemed to buy it.

            “Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to about this stuff, I’m always here to listen!” he cheerfully said. I smiled at him, feeling thankful for having a friend like him. I decided that it was time for me to head to my room. It was late and everything was hitting me at once. My head started to pound again and I knew that it wasn’t going to pleasant. I said my goodnights to Chase and quickly went to my room. I collapsed on my bed exhausted. I looked over at the door realizing that I forgot to lock it. Too tired to get up, I focused on it and the flipped itself. I closed my eyes, hoping that everything would just back to normal. But then I realized, I’m not even normal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            The next couple days, I found comfort in Chase. He was with me most of the time. When he wasn’t, I would find a corner to be on my own. I wasn’t even hanging out with Kate and Sarah. The only time I would see them was in passing, in class or at night in the room when they both had fallen asleep. I made sure to not be around when they were going to bed. Sometimes I would make eye contact with one of the boys and they would try to come over to me, but I was walk away from them before they were even close to me. The only person that wasn’t trying to talk to me was Pogue. I couldn’t even imagine what was going through his mind. His parent’s springing what ever this was on to him randomly. It was best that we didn’t interact.

            At least that’s what I thought. Someone else didn’t agree with this idea.

            I was minding my own business walking to class. Suddenly, I get yanked into a dark small room.

            “What the-”

            “Shush and listen to me,” he said to me. I could smell his cold minty breath as it hit my face.

            “Reid?” said confused. My eyes readjusted to the darkness of the janitors closet we were in. _Oh great! Fantastic! This isn’t going to look suspicious at all…_

“Oh miss beautiful does remember me!” he sarcastically. I gave him a look which I really hope he saw in this darkness. The only light that filled the room was the light coming in through the cracks of the door. It was enough to illuminate most of Reid’s perfect face.

            “I’m busy. I have to get to class!” I said trying to leave. He grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the door and pushed me against the wall, placing both hands beside my head. “Reid!” I exclaimed.

            “You need to listen to me!” he gritted. I mentally took a step back. I wasn’t expecting that from him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it come off that way,” he softened after seeing my reaction. He suddenly threw his arms around me and held me close. His forehead rested on my shoulder before he turned his head into the curve of my neck. _Something’s wrong. Something is really wrong._ I quickly wrapped one arm around him and placed my other hand on his head.

            “Reid, what’s wrong?” I asked concerned. My insides twisted and pain in my gut. I didn’t know what was causing this. I was feeling fine before.

            “I need someone,” he mumbled against my neck. The pain in my gut increased as if I was feeling his pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

            He didn’t talk. The only thing I could hear was the sound of people chattering and footsteps outside in the hallway. Reid was quiet. He had moved away from me and leaned against the wall, opposite from me. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know Reid that well, but he saw a friend in me and I knew I would do anything to help him.

            “Reid?” I whispered. He head snapped up and he looked at me, like he had forgotten that I was here with him. “Wanna talk about it?” I asked. As soon as those words left my mouth, he tensed up. He clenched his jaw and his fist balled up.

            “It’s nothing,” he lied.

            “Reid?”

            “Drop it!” he snapped at me. I dropped my head down and looked at the floor. “So, while we’re in here, want to-”

            “How about we forget this happened and we go back to not speaking? Good? Cool,” I said then left the closet before he could answer. I scoffed as I walked back to my dorm. What exactly happened? I couldn’t tell you.

            That night, I needed out. I couldn’t stand being in my room or the library. It was all too much. The only other place I knew of going that I might have a little fun was Nicky’s. I got all dolled up and headed over, thinking only of the potential fun I was going to have.

            Yeah, that never happened.

            I had forgotten there was a possibility that the gang was going to be there on a Friday night. I mean, it was a rough week. I didn’t feel like leaving nor did I feel like talking with them, so I made sure that we were always on opposite sides of the bar with a ton of people in between us. You could say that I was aware of them and where they were at all times and that I happened to notice another fight like last time, but this time, after Pogue and Caleb went after Reid and Tyler, they hadn’t returned in quiet some time.

            _Go after them._

            _No._

_Yes._

My internal conflict of the situation came to the end and my conscience had won. I groaned as I yanked my leather jacket off my chair and put it on while walking outside to where the boys were. There was yelling between Caleb and Reid, that I could hear. I walked out to see Caleb throwing Reid against the outside wall of the bar and crashing throw some empty beer bottles.

“Whoa!” I said jumping in between. I looked at Caleb, his eyes were completely black. I looked back at Reid’s and they were the same. I watched as Reid used his powers to levitate a crate. He was huffing in rage. He started to throw the crate at Caleb.

_Nope!_

I looked at the crate, and crushed it mid air. I lifted my arms up and held both Reid and Caleb back, making it so that they couldn’t move.

“Blair!” Pogue yelled at me.

“If you all insist on acting like children, then I will treat you such!” I said sternly looking at the boys who were fighting. Everyone was quiet. Caleb’s eyes were the first to turn back to normal. Him, I released. I looked over at Reid. He was struggling to let go, but after a few moments, his blue bright eyes shined. I dropped my arm, looking at Reid from a distance to make sure he was okay.

“You’re strong?” Caleb questioned. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“And you’re stupid!” They were taken back. “All of you are stupid,” I said as a headache started to form. “You’re out in the open, exposing yourself and your powers. I’m sure that’s a big no- no for y’all isn’t it?”

“Guys, she’s right,” Tyler, the voice of reason, said stepping to my side. “We’re being reckless.” He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

“Can you boys just stay out of trouble? For best friends, you sure fight a lot. And cause a ridiculous amount of mess,” I said looking at all the broke glass and crates on the ground. I held my hand out, waving it around over the broken pieces. They floated up into the air before melting together and returning to their forming state. I looked at everything as I placed them back to where they were with my mind. The pounding grew. I rolled my head around slowly, feeling tension in my neck.

“What?” I asked after realizing the boys were staring intensely at me.

“Blair, your nose, it’s,” Pogue started. I ran my fingers over it, feeling something wet. I looked at my fingers, covered in blood. “That’s not blood,” he panicked. I brought my hand closer to my eyes.

“It’s black?” I whispered. I felt panic filling in my stomach. Why was my blood black?

“Mom?” I heard. I looked over and Pogue on his phone. “Something’s wrong,” his voice shook.

Before I knew it, I was in Tyler’s car, sitting on Pogue’s lap with a tissue pressed against my nose. Tyler sped through the woods until we appeared in front of a mansion behind a large dark gate.

_Great…._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

            They looked down at me. She looked at me concerned and confused. _He_ looked at me like he could careless. I had a pile of tissues sitting next to me. They were all assorted in different colors. Some black blood, some regular blood and some a mix of both. They all talked to each other for awhile. They all talked about me and my problem, but by the end of the night, they couldn’t figure out anything. Pogue’s dad ended up stomping up the stairs and he wasn’t heard from for the rest of the night.

            I awkwardly sat on the couch waiting for them to finally talk to me. I had been the topic of many conversations in which I was present for, but never actually included. I looked at the roaring fire that was in front of me. The flames danced to their own tune helping me calm down a little.

            “Hey, how you feeling?” Tyler asked coming and sitting next to me. He placed a small waste basket in front of me for my bloody tissues. I tossed them in, gladly getting rid of them.

            “I feel…” I started but didn’t know how I really felt. “I don’t know,” I whispered avoiding his eyes.

            “That’s understandable. A lot was sprung up on you, on us, and it’s all very confusing,” he said with a small adorable chuckle.

            “Confusing and complicated,” I added.

            “No one’s judging you for avoiding us. It’s completely understandable. Just know that we are here for you and that you have people who can relate to a small part of you,” he said. I looked at him and he gave me a small encouraging smile.

            Pogue’s mother insisted that I stay the night since I wasn’t feeling well. I tried to nicely decline, but in the end I couldn’t leave. The boys escorted me to one of the guest rooms in this mansion, I mean house. It was very old antique looking but looked so elegant and classy.

            “We don’t really have girl clothes, but I found some of my other clothes for you to wear,” Pogue said awkwardly handing me a pair of old basketball shorts and a plain black shirt. The boys had each taken a place in the room in which they stayed as I went into the bathroom, that was in the room, and changed quickly. I splashed some water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. What was happening to me, I had no idea. I walked out and all eyes were on me; I wasn’t expecting anything else.

            “Are you guys going to tuck me into bed?” I asked with a small chuckle, trying to diffuse the tension. I sat at the edge of the well bed, queen size bed as the boys took a seat on the bed.

            “Can we talk?” Pogue asked. He was being so awkward.

            “Sure? As long as you guys quit being creepy awkward,” I said shrugging. We all made ourselves comfortable on the bed, sitting in a circle so that we could all see each other. Pogue had taken a seat across from me. Caleb sat next to Pogue and Tyler and Reid were on either side of me.

            “So, you’ve always have had your powers?” Caleb was the first to ask. I nodded my head.

            “Ever since I could remember. Once I knew that I actually was the one that was making things happen, I started to learn how to control it. When did you guys get yours?”

            “At thirteen we get a taste of them and when we turn eighteen we get the whole package,” Caleb plainly responded.

            “Does anyone else know about your powers?” Tyler asked.

            “No. I made sure that no one would find out. Other than Kate and Sarah, does anyone else know?”

            “They are the only ones that are not family that know. Well and you,” Pogue said. As soon as he said it, he realized what he had said. It was all over his face. “I didn’t me-”

            “Don’t worry about it,” I interrupted. “Technically, I’m not family. I’m just blood.”

            “Do your powers age you?” Reid asked completely serious in this moment. It was a different side on him.

            “Well, you tell me. Do I look older than sixteen?” I asked turning to him. The idiot actually took a few moments to actually look at my face.

            “No, more like twelve,” he smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the rest of the group.

            “Maybe her powers are like ours?” Tyler questioned. “She has them but it won’t become her life till she’s eighteen?”

            “That is interesting baby boy but how would that explain her passing out and the black blood?” Reid asked.

            “Baby boy?” I jumped in.

            “He’s the baby of the group,” Reid laughed as he reached behind me and flicked Tyler on the side of his neck. Tyler flinched and swatted Reid’s hand away. The others cracked a smile at their friends.

            “When is your guys birthday?” I asked. The tension within the room had diffused and it felt kind of normal between us like how it was before everything came to light.

            “I’m August sixteenth, Pogue’s the seventeenth, Reid’s the eighteenth and Tyler’s the nineteenth,” Caleb said pointing to each person.

            “Wow, that must have been a hoot for your mothers,” I said with a small laugh. Pogue pointed at me with a questioning look.

            “You’re not going to believe it,” I said. “August twentieth. Well, that’s what I’ve been told.”

            “Other’s might see that as a coincidence, but with what happens in our life, not so much,” Reid laughed.

            The rest of the night was just small talk and getting to know the boys completely. They gave me a brief summary about their “Covenant” as they call it and how it’s been a secret since the witch hunts in Europe. It was all quite fascinating. Way more detailed than that book from the library obviously. They didn’t know much about the fifth family because they hadn’t read the “Damnation” since they were kids. Had no idea what that was but I became way to tired to ask questions. Caleb left to go to his house, which was right next to Pogue’s, about a mile down the road, and Reid and Tyler decided to stay the night here. Apparently, they had their own rooms here. Before they left me alone they all gave me a hug goodnight. I didn’t mind. It felt nice and comfortable.

            “I just wanted to ask you something alone,” Pogue said once Reid and Tyler left. I gave him a small nod to go on. “If you’re okay with it, I’d like to get you a lot better. I know it’s weird finding out that you have an older brother, it’s weird for me, I mean, I have a sister…” He then stopped. He looked at me as if I was about to protest against him for using those words. “You don’t have to make a decision right now. Take all the time you need to think about it, but I would still like to at least be friends,” he said quickly. I thought about it for a moment. There was no real harm in getting to know him. I mean, that’s what you do with friends, right?

            “I wouldn’t mind,” I sincerely replied and with that a smile sprung to his face.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            _He was looking at me. His hair brown and his eyes brown. He was driving and being very kind. His lips moved but I couldn’t hear anything he was saying. I suddenly grabbed him by his upper arm. He looked at me with fear. His mouth opened. He was screaming. That, I could hear. It echoed in my head. I watched as his eyes became lifeless. His body cold, no longer hosting a soul. He looked at me. Dead._

            My eyes flung open and I shot straight out of bed. I was dripping in sweat. _Was that a dream?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

            I took me hours to fall back asleep. I played on my phone for a good portion of time till my fingers ached for rest. I finally started to drift away to dream land as the birds started chirping.

            _“Caleb…. Caleb…. Caaaaleeeeb…. Look out Caleb…. Caleb….”_

_Who’s speaking?_

_“Caleb….Caleb’s going to crash…. Caaaaaaleeeeeeb….”_

_Caleb?_

_“Crash!”_

I flung myself up, sweat dripping down every inch of my body. I couldn’t decipher what had just happened, what I was hearing. It was very clear.

            _“Caaaaleeeeb….”_ I heard again. I looked around trying to find the source of the voice but I was alone in the room. I jumped out of bed and ran out the room. I needed to find Caleb. There was something wrong. It was making my stomach toss and turn inside.

            “Whoa! Where are you going?” someone said as they grabbed me. They pulled me to face them and look them in their eyes.

            “Tyler! I need to find Caleb!” I panted.

            “Slow down. What’s wrong?” he asked calmly.

            “Something bad is going to happen. It’s going to happen. I need to find him! Where is he?” I panicked trying to shake Tyler’s grasp off me.

            “He was going to the store. I don’t know what you’re talking about Blair but you must have had a bad dream,” Tyler insisted.

            “I need to see Caleb!” I yelled. Suddenly, Tyler’s phone started to ring. He loosened his grip on me and answered his phone.

            “Sup?.... What?.... Are you sure?.... I think we have a problem,” he said looking at me as his face dropped. “Everyone should get back to the house. It has to do with Blair.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            I watched as Caleb came into my room covered in sweat. He was breathing really hard and looked tense. He looked over at Tyler who was sitting next to me on my bed and then looked over at me. I could sense his fear and his confusion. It was just like mine. He pointed over to the bathroom and I gave him a nod, giving him permission to use it. As the bathroom door close behind him, I sighed in relief. _He is alive._ Once Reid and Pogue made it, we all sat on my bed once again to have another uncomfortable conversation.

            “The guy I killed in my dream, actually died last night?” I asked horrified. “Did I kill him in my sleep?” I asked as tears formed in my eyes.

            “No!” Reid said grabbing my hand quickly. My chest began to hurt immensely.

            “How do you know?” my voiced cracked as I looked into his eyes.

            “Because you would have had to send the darkling to him. And you didn’t,” he said trying to calm me down. He rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand.

            “Blair, how did you know that Caleb was going to get hurt?” Pogue asked taking my attention away from Reid. “Was it in your dream?”

            “No. Someone was talking to me. A lot of someones. But in my head….,” I said. “I’m going crazy. It’s official.” I grabbed my head and clenching on to it.

            “No. I think we just entered something The Covenant has never seen before,” Caleb said obviously stressed out.

            “Wait. If I didn’t send the darkling and obviously none of us did, then who did?” I questioned.

           


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

            No matter what we were dealing with, school was always waiting for us. How did school compare to supernatural, let alone trump it? My head hurt the entire day. Even though Caleb was safe and sound, there was something lingering, like a shadow that was following me closely. I hadn’t noticed till the end of the day but Reid had been by my side ever chance he could be. He looked down at me with a worried expression. Honestly, I was worried too.

            “What are going to do for the rest of the night?” he asked as we were walking back to our dorm rooms. I shrugged not really knowing what to do. I nap sounded great, but I knew I had a whole bunch of homework that I had to finish. There was no way that I could not do it. I’d lose my scholarship.

            “The usual, have a reading and do homework,” I chuckled as we reached my room. Sarah and Kate were out with their boys, leaving the room to myself. “Would you like to come in?” I asked unlocking the door.

            “Sure, I got nothing to do until practice,” he said. We walked in and plopped ourselves on my bed. We stared up at the ceiling for a little before he broke the silence. “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine,” I lied, trying to ignore the throbbing sensation in my head.

            “I worried about you,” he whispered, turning to me. I turned and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. They weren’t just words. I could see it in his eyes. He was genuinely worried. He propped himself on his elbow and continued to look at me. He cupped the side of my head with his gloved hand. I hand provided a form of comfort for me.

            “I can feel it,” he softly said. “Your heads pounding.”

            “It’s no big deal, I’m so used to it that I usually just ignore it,” I said breaking our eye contact and looking back at the ceiling. He let out a heavy sigh. I wondered what was going through his mind right now. Did I even want to know? I closed my heavy eyes for a second, hoping that it would provide some relief. Without warning, something warm pressed against my forehead. They were soft and smooth.

            “If you ever need anything, just ask okay?” Reid whispered against my forehead. I didn’t know what to do. Did it mean something? Was he just being nice?

            “O-okay…,” I stuttered unsure what to really say. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to look at him. I felt his chin rest on my shoulder and his breath hitting my neck in a steady pace. Surprisingly, it was comfortable.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            I couldn’t sleep. It was like there was a jackhammer in my head. I tossed and turned in bed, feeling restlessness set in my body. Frustrated, I threw the sheets off my confused body and undressed myself before throwing my pitch black robe over my body. A shower sounded like the best thing I could do at four in the morning. I hustled to the community showers, loving the fact that I would be the only one in the showers. The bathroom echoed the rumbling thunder that was set in staying in Ipswich.

            The boiling hot water hit my dry cold skin, sending comfort throughout my body. I didn’t want to leave the showers. The perks of having twenty four hour hot water. I closed my eyes and let the water cover my entire body.

            Suddenly, I couldn’t breathe. I threw my eyes open, seeing the darkling from before choking me. I grasped onto its arm, trying my best to pry it off of me, but it was too strong. I looked into its cold dead eyes. It became harder and harder to breathe, I could feel my body start to shut down.

            _Not today!_ I felt inspired by the thunderstorm happening outside that I gripped harder onto the darklings arm. The electricity traveled down my arm, coming into contact with it. As soon as it got hit, it let go of me, letting me fall on to the wet tiled floor. I raised my hand, as sparks left my hand, electrocuting the darkling, until it vanished out of my sight.

            I picked myself off from the floor and turned the knob for the water to stop cascading over me. I felt numb. The headache I was trying to get rid of, came back harder than ever. I struggled to get my robe on and stumbled down the hallway back to my room. I threw on whatever was near me and collapsed onto my bed. I couldn’t even remember if I even locked the door. I closed my eyes hoping that it would bring me some much needed comfort.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

            I felt like I was being poked and prodded. I opened one eye to see the gang, as I like to call them now, sitting on my bed watching me sleep. They all had guilty looks on their faces, since I caught them weirdly watching me. I turned, looking at the digital clock that rested on the side table, reading 2:13. It definitely wasn’t early in the morning seeing as everyone had their uniforms on. I groaned, closing my eyes knowing that I had missed all my classes. I felt Pogue rub the top of my head softly. How did I know it was him? It was because he was sitting to the right of me and I could feel the size of firm hand.

            “You slept through all your classes, you know?” I heard Reid’s say from the foot of my bed.

            “Naw, really? I hadn’t noticed,” I sarcastically replied. I sat up and threw my hair up into a mess bun, so it was out of my face. Everyone suddenly let out a weird gasp. “What?”

            “Your neck!” Pogue gasped, grabbing my head and tilting it so that he could get a better look. “Why do you have bruises on your neck?!”

            “Dude, they could be hickey’s,” Reid said. I swatted away Pogue’s hands, shooed Kate and Sarah from the other side of my bed. I hopped out of bed and went to the mirror to take a look what all the commotion was all about. There were five dots and a line going crossed my neck. It was a hand print. _The darkling from last night._

            “Shit,” I whispered. I rolled my eyes and turned to everyone. “It’s not hickey’s guys. A darkling attacked my last night in the showers.”

            “What? Are you okay?” Tyler asked.

            “Yeah, I’m alive,” I sighed kind of wishing I wasn’t. “I’m so screwed,” I said thinking about how I skipped so many of my classes.

            “You’re fine. I told your professors that you were sick and gave them a doctors note,” Reid said crossing his arms across his chest. His black fingerless gloves contrasted against the white and blue uniform he was wearing.

            “Where did you get a doctors note from?” I asked, surprised at the fact he would do something like that for me.

            “Well you see, Blair, we have these things called powers and sometimes we use them to create things,” Caleb jumped into the conversation. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at Reid who was smirking back. They seemed to be getting along better than they were a couple weeks ago when they were fighting at Nicky’s.

            “Well that was very nice of you,” I said turning to Reid. I looked back in the mirror, stared at my purpled color bruises. I stared at them, thinking about them disappearing right before my eyes. In a blink of an eye, they eyes being mine, the bruises were gone.

            “Whoa! How’d you do that?” Sarah said coming to my side and looking at my neck. I shrugged my shoulders as she examined my neck. Everyone else ran up looked at my neck as if it was something in the museum. I wasn’t exactly sure how I did it. I didn’t even think that hard about it nor did I feel the powers surge to my neck.

            “No, seriously, how did you do that?” Reid asked super intrigued. “I could use that,”

            “Why? Because of all the times you get punched in the face?” I joked with a small laugh. He looked at me with squinting eyes.

            “Wait, we got to get back on track. Darkling,” Caleb commanded getting us all back in focus. I explained what happened last night in showers. Reid kept asking if the darkling seeing me naked bothered me. He was everywhere today. Tyler shot him a look and Reid got quiet.

            “Why are the darklings attacking me?” I asked very confused.

            “Does anyone else know about your powers?” Kate asked taking a seat on her bed. I shook my head before heading into the bathroom. It just hit me that I was still in my pajamas and my breath most likely sunk.

            “It’s only you guys and Pogue’s parents that know about my powers,” I said while I held the watered down toothpaste in my mouth so it wouldn’t spill out.

            “It’s none of us that are sending the darklings, is it?” Pogue asked. I popped my head out the bathroom as the four boys looked at each other. They all were now doubting one another but the worst was the way Caleb was looking at Reid. Caleb really thought that maybe Reid has something to do with it.

            “Really dude?!” Reid shouted. Caleb and Reid playing nice was out the window now.

            “I didn’t say anything,” Caleb raised his voice.

            “You didn’t have to,” Reid said stomping to the door and storming out of the room.

            I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face before heading out after Reid. By the time I got out the hallway, he was gone. I ran back to grab a hoodie as it was quite chilly. I looked everywhere, trying to find Reid. He wasn’t in his room, nor was he in anywhere in the building. I didn’t know where else to look. My gut tugged at me. It pulled me to the gym, to the pool. I heard splashing as went through the girls locker room to get to the main pool.

            There he was. Submerging himself into the chlorine water, swimming away, like he was pacing in the water. I went to the edge, getting a closer look his perfect boy being one with the water.

            _Did I just really think that? Weirdo._

            I rolled up my pajama pants and dunked them into the surprisingly warm water as Reid made his way back my way. His head popped up before ramming into my heads. He made a weird face while taking off his professional swimming goggles.

            “So this is your hideaway,” I said, seeing blue in his eyes sparkling up at me. I couldn’t help but smile at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

            The smell of the chlorine filled my nose, making my body all tingly. The indoor pool was warm and the sound of water sloshing around echoed throughout the building. Reid floated in front of me, just looking at me. He didn’t have to do the bouncy thing, where you’d have to stand on your tippy toes and bounce a little to stay above water, like I had to when I was in a pool.

            He avoided eye contact with me. Instead he looked at the water and how it reacted when his floating arms moved back and forth. I could tell he was upset. He had a slight pout going on, which made him look kind of adorable. My eyes drifted down, away from his mouth, to his chest and arms. They were smooth and toned and almost perfect in a way….

            I quickly snapped my gaze away from him body and looked strictly at his face. He still was focused on his arms floating to notice, which gave me a sense of relief. I didn’t want him to think that I was checking him out.

            “Are you going to say something?” Reid said after some time, bringing all his attention to me.

            “I have nothing to say. I’m just here for you if you need to say something,” I stated, placing my arms behind me and leaning back onto them.

            “If Caleb sent you-”

            “He didn’t send me,” I softly interrupted before he could finish. “Like I said, I’m here for you,”

            “You probably don’t get it,” he said tilting his head back and letting his body follow, allowing him to float on his back.

            “Get what?” I asked confused now.

            “What it’s like to have these powers.” He looked up that the ceiling as if it was easier to talk to it than me. “The first born male of the Ipswich line gets to have the amazing gift of, powers. We get talk to about it from when we are babies till right before our thirteen birthday. We get told how to use our powers, what to do with them, what not to do with them. Then after we get our powers, we get told the horror stories, of the addiction and how it will affect our body.” His voice trails off and he becomes quiet.

            “Sounds like a lot of pressure for a thirteen year old,” I interject softly, trying not to startle him.

            “There’s always a screw up in the group. I guess this generation it’s me,” he admitted.

            “Well, I don’t think you’re a screw up. You’re just living your life,” I said trying to cheer him up a little.

            “When we turn eighteen, that’s when it really starts to matter. That’s when the use of our powers age us and make us more addicted to them,”

            “Can’t you just not use them?” I asked.

            “Not an option. We don’t use them then we die,” he answered.

            “Well we can’t have any of that happening.” I pulled my legs from the water. My toes had started to get all wrinkly.

            “You don’t think I did it, do you?” he asked with his eyes closed. He was floating towards me and getting close to the pool wall. I placed my hand into the warm water and caught his head before it collided into the wall. His eyes quickly flung open looking straight at me.

            “I _know_ it wasn’t you,” I said firmly. I could feel his body lose all it’s tension, like it was physically relieved with me answer.

            “You know I’d never do anything to hurt you, right?” he stated and asked at the same time. It hit me hard and to my core. No ones ever said that to me before. I was never close to anyone for someone to say that. I hesitated for a moment not wanting to give false answer but also feeling something that I never have felt before. It was like a reaction within me and I knew exactly how I felt.

            “Yes, I know,” I whispered, smiling down at him. I could feel my heart race all of a sudden. We looked at each other in silence until I broke the silence that was increasing my heart rate. “Get out of the water,” I said gesturing with my head. “It’s time for food.”

            /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            Reid took me to the oldies diner, that I had seen on my way to the school the first day I arrived in Ipswich. It was kind of in the middle of nowhere but not to far away that no one could find. I ordered a chocolate chip pancake with some hash browns on the side and Reid order a stack of pancakes. When the food arrived we both just drove right in. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until the first bite hit my mouth. We didn’t talk, we just consumed and it was amazing. We finally started to slow down. I was getting full but the food was so good I didn’t want to stop until I finished everything.

            “This place is amazing,” I said placing my fork on my almost empty plate. Reid nodded in agreement while chewing his food.

            “It’s one of my favorites,” he admitted after swallowing. “We used to come here a lot when we were home schooled but now, we don’t make it out here that much,” he added before taking a sip of his water.

            “It must be nice,” I responded. He gave me a confused look. “The history you family shares, each generation, has it’s own built in best friends,”

            “You think?” he asked.

            “I think so. You have three other people who you’ve known since basically birth. You share the same family history and you have the same powers,” I said softly making sure no one could hear us, even though there was no one practically here. “You have a whole group of people who understand you to a degree,”

            “Did you have anyone you were close to growing up?” Reid asked pushing his empty plate away from him, to make room for him to rest his arms on the table.

            “Ummm…” I started. I could fill my insides stiffen up. My heart started to race. I actually had to think about it. I went through everything I could remember, everyone from my life but no one stood out. They were just faces. “No I didn’t,” I admitted after awhile. His face changed quickly.

            “I’m sorry,” he said.

            “No, don’t do that. Don’t give me that look,” I said pointing at his “I pity you” face.

            “I’m not-”

            “Yes you are. You’re looking at me like I’m a poor little orphan girl,” I said. Everyone looks at me that way when they find out I don’t have parents.

            “I don’t think you’re a poor little orphan girl,” he insisted. “Actually, you’re far from that. You’re so much more than that.”

            “Can I get you anything else?” I snapped my head up looking that the waitress. She was perky and definitely was only paying attention to Reid. Reid shook his head and asked for the check. She returned quickly after taking our plates to the back. She had two different checks and handed me one and the other to Reid.

            “I’ll take that,” Reid said snatching my receipt from my hand.

            “Um, excuse that’s not good manners,” I said taking it back from him.

            “This is my treat,” he said once again stealing it from my grasp. I gave him a soft glare.

            “For what? Throwing a tantrum before?” I said raising my eyebrow. He made a face at me and ended up paying for the both of us. I made a mental note to pay him back when we got back to the dorms.

            I didn’t realize how much fun I was having with Reid. He wasn’t that bad as I thought at the beginning. He differently had layers to him. But I didn’t mind that at all.

_Not at all._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

            “You want us to do what?” I asked Reid as if he was proposing the craziest thing ever, which for the record, he was.

            “Come on it’ll be fun!” he urged. He took my hands into his and shook them with excitement.

            “Oh yeah. Let’s just go out to the middle of the woods and just start throwing fireballs at each other. Yeah, that sounds loads of fun! Next you’ll be suggesting we throw ourselves off a cliff,” I laughed out of anxiousness. This child was going to be the death of me, I swear.

            “It won’t be just fireballs. We can do other things with our powers too!” He dragged me to a clearing where the others were already waiting.

            “Reid what is the meaning of this?” Caleb asked slightly tense. I naturally tensed up, waiting for them to start fighting again.

            “We are going to have some fun, like we used to,” Reid answered. “Don’t you remember?” Caleb looked at him with slight confusion. The sound of thunder roaring surrounded us. I looked up to night sky flashing bright lights.

            “Some mood lighting! Whoo!” Tyler said high fiving Reid. These boys were crazy. I noticed Pogue getting into whatever this was. They started to holler in pure joy. Tyler made his way over to me and placed his hands on my shoulder and gave them a little squeeze. “You look confused,”

            “I don’t understand what we are doing,” I said. Ever since I told Reid about how I never had people I was close to, I felt very self conscious and vulnerable and this wasn’t helping one bit.

            “We’re bonding,” Tyler whispered with a smile. “You’re one of us Blair.” There was a large crashing sound that startled me out of his words, which had hit me so hard. I looked at each one of them. Was I really one of them?

            “Well, what are the rules?” I asked, agreeing to join in on this crazy moment.

            Their eyes turned black, their signal they were ready to play. We all stood in a large circle, with distance between us. We each produced a ball of whatever we wanted. I threw the ball of electricity while dodging Pogue’s fire ball. It was like a mix of dodge ball and laser tag. I dodged and weaved myself past their hits, kind of proud of myself for not getting hit so many times. The magic produced was powerful enough to sting but not cause any harm. Somewhere along the way of playing this game, my fear was gone and I was having fun.

_“Blair. Blair can you hear me? Blair….,”_

I turned sharply, thinking who ever was calling me was behind me. I wasn’t even paying attention to what the boys were doing until I got hit, and it hurt. I felt the impact surge all over my body, the fire burning the insides of me a little. Without any hesitation, my body took over being in control. It was instinct that I had no control over. I turned and stared at the boys. I didn’t know what I was doing. I just knew I didn’t have any control. Then it spoke again.

            “ _Let them see your real powers. Let it show. Bring them to the light!”_ I felt it leave me, a wave of energy, crashing down and splitting through the near by tree.

            _What the hell is happening?!_

            “ _Let them show! Let your powers show!”_

There was another crash, and another.  I couldn’t stop them. They were leaving my body without my consent. I wasn’t in control. This wasn’t me.

            “ _This is you.”_

“What is this?!” I screamed. Who was speaking to me? I looked at each one of them, trying to see if it was them speaking to me. It wasn’t. They looked confused.

            _Is it them?_

 Another wave of energy crashed down from the sky, almost hitting the boys. “No!” I scream. The ground around me began to tremble.

            “ _Illa est ortu, illa est ortu, illa est ortu, illa est ortu, illa est ortu, illa est ortu....”_

            Now there were more of them, not just one. It was surrounding me, the voices were closing in. It wouldn’t stop. The same thing over and over in repeat. In my head but I could hear it clearly.

            _Stop it. Stop. Make it stop!_  

            “Hey, Blair, are you okay?” I felt someone shake me. The voices started to fade. All my senses were coming back slowly. I didn’t register anything until I found myself on the wet, cold ground, my hands and knees dug into the dirt. I met the eyes of my concerned brother. He was down on the ground with me.

            “I don’t want to play anymore, I’m sorry,” I whispered.  He just nodded and placed his hand against my cheek in reassurance that everything was okay. I released the earth from my grasp and looked around to see the damage I had caused. There were trees split in half and ditches in the ground. I couldn’t explain my actions.

            _Did all that come from me?_

            Before I knew it, we were on our way back to the dorms. Pogue wanted to make sure that I made it back safely, while Caleb seemed like he had a lot on his mind. Pogue, Tyler, and Reid, all walked me back to my room.

            “I’m sorry for losing control,” I said as we reached my door.

            “Not your fault. I’m assuming you just haven’t let your powers out in a while,” Pogue said leaning against the wall in a “cool dude” fashion.

            “No, not since the night of the bon fire,” I admitted, avoiding the eyes of Reid.

            “Ah, that’s what you were doing out there,” he exclaimed excitedly. “I knew you were up to no good out there,” he cooed, giving me his signiture smirk. I made a face at him and stuck my tongue out.

            “Blair, you haven’t been around anyone who can do what you can do.” Tyler stepped up. “We feed off of each others energy and power, so it was probably an over load for you. You didn’t do anything wrong,” he assured me, giving me his sweet smile.

            “Thanks.” It was all I could say. A nudge started to form in the middle of my forehead and I knew it wasn’t good. “I think I’m just going to go to bed now. I’m drained.” That was a lot of power I used in such a short amount of time. I wasn’t even the one who making it happen. _What is going on with me?_

            I was too tired to figure it out. I unlocked the door and said goodnight to each of them. I closed the door behind me softly, knowing that Sarah and Kate were both asleep right now. The sound of the pouring rain hitting the window, fill the room with low rumbles of thunder every now and then. I went to go to the bathroom but I heard Pogue speaking outside the door.

            “I’ve never seen that much power before,” I heard him say. He was concerned.

            “She’s more powerful than all of us,” Reid added. _There’s no way._

            “This is all new,” Tyler jumped in, being the voice of reason. “She’s been hit with a lot of things lately. She’s moved to a new place, has met her biological family and has meet four people, one of them being her older brother, who also have powers,” he listed for them. “It’s a lot to take in.”

            _He’s not wrong._

            “Caleb’s going to look into it, but for right now, we don’t say anything. For all we know it’s just an adjustment period. Our powers are tied in with our emotions and she has a lot,” Pogue whispserd, almost to the point I couldn’t hear him. I couldn’t hear anything after that. Were they gone? Or were they now being really quiet?

            “It was frightening.” I didn’t know who said it. I couldn’t tell. The nudging in my forehead grew. I couldn’t hold myself up anymore. I gave up on trying to listen to what they had to say about me. I was too tired to even process it all and react. I closed my eyes and before drifting into a deep sleep, I remembering hearing faint whispers.

“ _Illa est ortu._ ”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

            “Am I allowed?” I asked as I followed to the boys to the pool. Classes were finally done for the day and I was out of that hideous school uniform.

            “Of course! We’re just having practice. Nothing special,” Pogue said dragging me to their swim practice. I wasn’t exactly sure how I felt about watching them swim. Honestly, it sounded boring, but I didn’t want to be mean. We reached the doors and I went in as the boys went through the locker room doors to get changed. I hesitated as I waited in front of the entrance.

            _Maybe if I don’t go in, they won’t notice I’m not there._

_Ha! Good joke!_

_Shut up._

I bucked up and I walked through the doors and made my way to the bleachers, as quickly as I could. I took a seat on the cold metal seats, trying not to attract to much attention. I kept my glaze on the locker room entrance to the pool, waiting to see four familiar faces.

            “Whatcha thinking about?” I jumped startled by the voice behind me. I turned to see the face of a friend. A mischevious chuckle left him as my face became more relaxed.

            “That’s not funny, Chase!” I said swatting him lightly with my hand. “Where the hell did you come from?” I asked confused.

            “There’s another entrance over there,” he said pointitng to the opposite side of the pool where people could enter from the parking lot outside. I made a face, showing that I felt stupid and Chase just laughed at me. “What are you doing here?” he asked after a few minutes of awkward silence between us.

            “Oh, Reid and the boys asked me to watch swim practice. So, I said why not,” I answered with a shurg.

            “You seem to be hanging around them a lot,” he spilled but his face conveyed that he wished he thought before he spoke. “I did-didn’t mean-” he started.

            “Don’t worry about. Yeah, I’ve kind of latched my lonely awkward self to the four of them and Kate and Sarah.” He looked at me apologitically like he had caused me to reveal something about myself that I wasn’t comfortable with. “It’s okay really. It kind of works out because they are cool people,” I insisted.

            “Sometimes I just miss hanging out with you, you know,” he answered slightly embarassed. My heart couldn’t help but melt a little bit when he said that. As someone who was close with anyone before now, people actually wanted to be my friend is very new and it gave me a good feeling inside, something I have never felt.

            “You know if you ever want to hang out, all you have to do is ask!” I exclaimed. We both shared a giggle and he nodded his head.

            “Okay, well how would you like to-”

            “Hey, man,” Reid said coming up to us, with a smirk plastered on to his face.

            “What’s up?” Chase and I both replied at the same time, changing the look of on Reid’s face.

            “Practices is about to start and coach wants you in the line up of the race,” Reid said pointing behind him to the group of male swimmers in their uniform. Their tiny uniform. I looked over and saw Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue watching us, in their speedos. I had no idea that their body’s were clean cut as well as Reid’s.

            _Is this considered me checking out my brother?_

_No of course not?... Wait... Maybe?_

_That’s gross.... but I can see why... no shut up. He’s your brother._

            “Finish our conversation later?” Chase asked, snapping me back to he and Reid. I nodded my head as he left the bleachers and quickly ran into the locker room to change. I felt Reid’s eyes burning into me and I was almost afraid to even look at him.

            “Yes?” I asked, finally looking over at him. I felt like I was in trouble.

            “What were you guys talking about?” he pressed folding his arms and leaning against the railing in front of the bleachers.

            “Just catching up. Why?” I asked, curious about his questioning of mine and Chase’s friendship.

            “Nothing, just wondering,” he said looking down to the floor, avoiding my gaze. “So, today’s practice, we are going to be racing against everyone who is in our swim stroke category.”He obviosuly was trying to change the subject on him.

            “That’s cool. What stroke are you?” I asked, honestly, not really caring about what they were going to be doing in practice. I was more intrigued by the Reid was starting to act. He started to fidget his fingers against his chin, tripping over his words a little.

            “Back stroke,” he answered. “I should get back to practice,” he said then left turning like a robot. I giggled to myslef thinking of how adorable he was being right now. I looked over to the boys and saw the four of them interacting. Pogue’s face changed a little when Chase entered the group. They were talking about something, I could read only a couple words on their lips. Something about “states” and “championships”, honestly no idea. Reid leaned against the wall in his basketball shorts and with his arms folded across his chest. Pogue reached over and the group started to laugh. I couldn’t help but smile at their interacts with each other.

            The loud whistle echoed through pool room as everyone started to line up. Pogue shoved his long chestunut colored hair into the swim cap before putting on his googles. He took his position and the whistle blew again, as all the swimmers who were in line, jumped into the pull. Pogue was flying through the water. I think he was doing the butterfly stroke, it looked really difficult.

            _So he got the muscles, I see._

_Yes he does. If you tried that you’d do one then drown._

_You right._

            I clapped my hands together as Pogue won first place. Okay, maybe watching them swim was a little fun to watch.

            Next was Caleb... and Chase? Maybe this is what they were talking about before. I watched closely at the both of them as they sped away in that pool. I didn’t care for anyone else but the two of them. Caleb was definitely in the lead, but Chase was close behind him. They got to the end of the pool and did the flip thing that swimmers do, and made their way back to the start. They were neck and neck, but Caleb was about to win. Suddenly, Caleb disappeared not emerging out of the water. I knew something was wrong. I got up to rush over there.

            “Where do you think you’re going?” I heard a familiar voice say as I was rushing past the other swimmers to get to the boys. I turn to see Kyle in his speedo, and a cocky expression frozen onto his face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, my clothed body touching his naked one.

            “Let go of me!” I said trying to yank myself away from him. In doing so, I slipped on the puddles of waer on the tiled floor, skidding backwards and falling into the pool. Then everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

            “Illa est ortu. Illa est ortu. Illa est ortu. Illa est ortu. Illa est ortu. Illa est ortu. Illa est ortu. Illa est ortu...”

            I gasped for air, shooting my eyes open. It was dark, but there was flickers of light that illuminated enough. Where the hell am I? I blinked a few times, in hopes my vision would clear, but what I was looking at was real.

            I was already standing up, and I was in the center. I turned and looked around me seeing a group of people standing in a cirle around me, holding large white candles in their hands. They continued to chant, but I couldn’t understand what they were saying. It definitely English. There were a lot of them but I couldn’t see their faces as they were in dark cloaks and their faces were hidden.

            “Blair!” I never knew my own name could cause me fear. My right arm was pulling, my skin burning. Forcefully turned, I was face to face with a woman. Her face wasn’t sheilded from me. Her skin, porclein white and her eyes the color of a white smoked crystal, pierced through me to my very soul. She clenched tighter and tighter only looking into my eyes before I finally broke the silence.

            “What is this?” I asked, as the burning on my arm grew intolerable.

            “Silence!” she commanded. I went to say something but nothing would escape from me. I was silenced. “You have been gifted a glorious purpose Blair.” Her voice, enchanting as well as tempting. Her silence was filled with the chanting of the others as they kept repeating “Illa est ortu,” over and over again.

            “You possess great power. The power of the women who would have been if they were granted their birth right to walk with the living.” She yanked me showing me all the women around us. They lifted their heads, and I could see some features of them. All women, very different from each other but still held a similarity within them. “You! You have been granted that birth right and you have been chosen to walk amoung the living, with us inside you.”

            I wanted to scream but I couldn’t. I didn’t even have control over my own voice. I tried my hardest, stretching my mouth as wide as I could, feeling the strain become more painful by the second, hoping, pleading for some form of sound to escape me... but nothing.

            “We were cursed! Each and everyone of us!” she yelled into the pitch black sky. “The five creators of the precious Covenant, cursed us from ever being born!” She then became quiet, looking me in my terrified eyes, she came closer to me, barely leaving an inch of space between us.

“That is, until you came along.” 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

            There are times where I think to myself, _why couldn’t I have been just a normal orphaned child?_

            This is one of those times.

           

            Gasping for as much air as I could, I saw two beautifully concerned faces looking at me. Both of them, holding my cold sweaty hands, squeezing them tightly.

            “Are you okay?” Tyler asked, pulling me up slowly, then allowing me to rest against his warm blooded body. I opened my mouth to speak, almost afraid to, the pain in my throat came hurling to my senses.

            “I... don’t.... know....,” I managed to get out slowly. It felt like years since I had heard my voice.

            “Don’t strain yoursel, you hit your head when you fell into the pool,” Reid protectively stated, placing his hand over my mouth gently.

            _I fell? We were at the pool?_

“You were unconcious for a little. Reid performed CPR and then you were concious for just a moment, before going out again,” Tyler whispered, trying not to scare my fragile self.

            I took sometime to muster up enough energy to speak through the pain. I removed Reid’s soft hands away from my mouth, but not letting go of the security he provided me.

            “I had a dream but I don’t think it was a dream.”

           

            The boys made a fuss about me walking, so it ended with Reid carrying me bridal style, down the large staircase in Pogue’s house, while Tyler monitored his ever step, making sure none of us slipped down on our asses.

            Pogue and Caleb were sitting on the couch, in front of the roaring fire talking about something, I couldn’t hear. The closer we got, I saw that Caleb was holding an icepack to his head .

            “Baby sis is awake,” Pogue said, rushing over to my side, taking me from Reid’s arms and placing me next to Caleb, who gave me a sleepish smile.

            _Baby sis? We don’t... I don’t... What?_

_It’s kind of cute._

_I’m not a baby._

_You kind of are at the moment._

“You look how I feel,” I said to the miserable man by my side.

            “Right back at ya baby girl,” Caleb chuckle, but then flinched at the pain that it had caused him. “Glad you’re alive though,” he added patting my leg gently.

            “Barely,” I answered back.

            “We figured with all the screaming,” Pogue said kneeling to my side, looking at me with such concern.

            “I was screaming?” The boys exchanged looks with each other trying to figure who was going to break the news to me. “Well I couldn’t scream in my dream thing so maybe-”

            “Dream thing?” Caleb asked. Before I could respond, the burning sensation returned to my arm. I hissed at the pain, rolling my sleeve up, exposing the very red blistered hand print.

            “What the hell?!” Pogue exclaimed, grabbing onto my forearm and inspecting the burn.

            _It definitely wasn’t a dream._

           

            After explaining my vision dream thing over and over again, the boys once again looked at each other as if they were speaking telepathically to each other.

            “Guys, you can’t keep doing that. Speak!” I said getting their attention. They all looked at each other then at me, with looks of innocence on their face.

            “We need to show you something,” Tyler spoke up.

            “Show me what?”

           

            I wasn’t expecting to be taken on a field trip. I sat in between Tyler and Reid in the backseat of Tyler’s car. Both boys had a hold of my hand again, I could only imagian that they were nervous. I just couldn’t decide if I should be nervous....

            We ended up pulling up to a really old building in the middle of the woods. The outsides was made of old wood and brick, that had soaked up all the rain.

            “So, this is where you want to kill me?” I spoke up as we all started to get out of the car. Tyler chuckled as he extended his hand out for me to grab. Both Pogue and Caleb had deep lines of tension along their foreheads. “Tough crowd.”

            Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gun went off, and as if it was in slow motion, I watched two silver bullets come right towards us. My instincts took over and I blocked us with the wave of my hand, stopping the bullets from going any farther.

            “Gorman!” Caleb shouted. “It’s us!”

            “I told you not to bring anyone else here!” A deep but fragile voice shouted from the building.  

            “She’s family!” Pogue shouted back, storming towards the front of the building. The word family almost went over my head as my heart raced a million miles.

            “You guys really are trying to get me killed,” I said as I clenched my hand over my chest, digging my nails in deeper and deeper, hoping that it would slow down my heart. The boys chucked as they started to walk towards the building, like someone didn’t just try to kill us with bullets. It took them a moment before they realized that I wasn’t exactly following them.  
            “We promise that we didn’t bring you here to kill you,” Caleb said coming back to me, taking my hand and dragging me towards the building.

            “That’s what all the killers say before they kill their victim,” I replied, mostly trying to use humor to calm myself and down play what could happen.

            We walked into the very old and dusty house. Every step we took resulted into a creaking sound at started to annoy me just after a few minutes of it.

            _I wonder if we’re all going to fall through the floor?_

_At least the creaking would stop._

The dark night brought out the creepiness of this old house. Cobwebs and dusty covered the old wood. There were white candles everywhere that were melted to the very end. The wax had dried off the edges from the dripping giving the room a more haunted feeling. I hadn’t noticed that the boys had stopped walking, resulting in me ramming into one of their backs. I looked up at Pogue’s face that held an amused look.

            “Why did you bring her here? You know the rules!” an angry but weary voice boomed in front of Pogue. Leaning a little to the side to look past him, I saw a very old man, with sparse white hair on his head. He held his rifle close to his chest, glaring into my eyes. “You’ve already have told the other two. Are you boys trying to expose the-” He stopped before he could finish what he was going to say.

            “Gorman, she needs to know,” Caleb said with a deep commanding tone. They all had a staring contest until Gorman stepped aside revealing a cellar door built into the floor. A dusty dark rug had been pulled aside, obviously hiding it from plain sight. Both Caleb and Pogue grabbed onto the rusty old circular handles and pulled the doors open. A loud bang rumbled through the house and layers of dust flew around.

            It was like looking into a pitch black hole with no end. Suddenly, without any warning, the hole illuminated, revealing a long spiral staircase, lined with many white candles. I could feel the heat hit my face. Turning his face around, Pogue’s eyes were a solid black color for a split second before returning back to his hazel eyes.

            “What do you think?” Pogue asked, a proud smile spreading across his face. I took another look at the flaming candles before looking at him with my eyebrow raised.

            “Are you guys trying to tell me that you know where the gate to Hell is?”


End file.
